


Fireworks and You

by paradiseparadox (orphan_account)



Category: Iwaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paradiseparadox
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are happy. Or not.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Fireworks and You

July 20th.

Oikawa looked at the silver wristwatch on his right arm while waiting in a quiet park. The lights from up here are so beautiful. 8:16PM. I hope he arrives. He was startled when he heard running footsteps towards him. He immediately beamed the man with a smile the moment he recognised the face. “Iwa-chan you came!” he happily said with arms wide open. Iwaizumi then hugged his partner tightly. All of the stress Iwaizumi had to endure for the day in his job was gone. He loves Oikawa Tooru so much to the point that no one else in the world could calm his storm. They both freed themselves from the hug and Iwaizumi took something from the inside pocket of his suit, “Before I got here, I passed by a jewelry shop. I know this day means so much to you because it's your birthday—” Oikawa did not let his man finish his sentence and kissed him out of joy, “Iwa-chan you remembered!” he exclaimed while tears were running down his face. “You're so silly. Of course I remember. I always do. We've been together for 7 years now and I can't even bother to remember my husband's birthday?” Iwaizumi answered confidently. Oikawa's jaw dropped when he heard the H-word. “W-what do you mean?” He covered his mouth with the both of his hands when his man slowly kneeled to the ground. “Shittykawa Tooru, the most annoying person in my life, would you like to spend a lifetime with me?” Iwaizumi revealed a gray velvet box with a gold ring inside. “You dumbass! Of course I will!” Iwaizumi got up quickly and wore the finger around his partner's finger. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to a kiss and fireworks suddenly showed up out of nowhere. They both laugh and cry at the same time. “You never forgot huh?” Oikawa, pertaining to the moment they bumped into each other at the New Year's Eve on the exact same location and locked eyes when the fireworks show started. True love is indeed existent. “Why would I?” and they hugged each other again.

7 years later

“Daddy, you always cry when we go here.” a little child's voice said. “I'm sorry, baby. I just miss your dad very much.” Iwaizumi Hajime said. “Then why don't we go visit him then?” the curious girl suggested. He wiped his tears and held the little girl's hand and sat down at one of the benches in the park where he and Oikawa used to meet all the time. “Well, the case is,” he was cut off immediately when the girl was so attentive. She has his eyes, his hair, his nose, and his smile. Iwaizumi started to tear up again. “Oh daddy come on. How can I know where Papa is?” she said while crossing her arms. He hugged the child and closed his eyes while he said to the child. “He's in the safest place right now and we cannot visit him because he is busy.” the sort of tremble and pain Iwaizumi felt reflected on the child and she started to tear up as well. They started to cry silently while remaining in the hugging position. Tooru, please, if you're here, let us feel you. Iwa-chan said in his mind and no more than five seconds later, they felt a cold wind blow. Iwaizumi smiled because he knew that it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! I'd be glad to read your thoughts and reactions about it ♡


End file.
